1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical panelboard enclosures, including but not limited to panelboard enclosures for powering outdoor communications equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, electrical panelboard enclosures (also referred to as distribution boards, service panels, breaker panels, etc.) are used to distribute electrical power from a main power source to one or more subsidiary load circuits. In some panelboard enclosures, the one or more subsidiary load circuits may comprise onboard electronics powered by an onboard rectifying power supply that is capable of delivering rectified main power. This type of panelboard enclosure may be referred to an electronics enclosure. Some electronics enclosures provide the ability to supply backup power to the onboard electronics from a backup power source, such as batteries, following the loss of main power. It is to improvements in electrical panelboard enclosures, and particularly electronics enclosures equipped with a power supply, onboard electronics and a backup power source, that the present invention is directed.